Embodiments relate generally to insulative and sound-absorptive panels configured for use with an air handling system.
Enclosed structures, such as occupied buildings, factories and animal barns, generally include an HVAC system for conditioning ventilated and/or recirculated air in the structure. The HVAC system includes a supply air flow path and a return and/or exhaust air flow path. The supply air flow path receives air, for example outside or ambient air, re-circulated air, or outside or ambient air mixed with re-circulated air, and channels and distributes the air into the enclosed structure. The air is conditioned by the HVAC system to provide a desired temperature and humidity of supply air discharged into the enclosed structure. The exhaust air flow path discharges air back to the environment outside the structure, or ambient air conditions outside the structure.
Air-handling systems (also referred to as air handlers) are used to condition buildings or rooms. An air-handling system is generally defined as a structure that includes components designed to work-together in order to condition air as part of a primary system for ventilation of structures. The air-handling system may contain components such as cooling coils, heating coils, filters, humidifiers, fans, sound attenuators, controls, and other devices that function to meet the desired conditions within a particular structure. The air-handling system may be manufactured in a factory and brought to the structure to be installed or it may be built on site.
An air-handling compartment of an air-handling system may include an inlet plenum upstream from a fan inlet cone and a discharge plenum. A fan unit may be secured within the air-handling compartment. Typically, the plenums and air conduits within an air-handling system are insulated to reduce the risk of fire and prevent moisture infiltration. Similarly, areas around the fan unit may also be insulated. Typically, the fan unit is within a housing having insulative panels that may be formed of an insulative foam.
As can be appreciated, a functioning air handling system also produces noise. For example, an operating fan unit may generate a substantial amount of noise. In order to muffle the sound of the noise generated by an air handling unit, separate and distinct sound-absorption panels are mounted onto the insulative panels. Typically, an insulative panel includes a metal frame into which the insulative foam is injected and housed. A sound-absorption panel typically includes a sound-absorption material encased by a perforated metal case. The sound-absorption material and perforated metal case are typically mounted directly onto a portion of the insulative panel. In this manner, the insulative panel provides an insulated path, while the separate and distinct sound-absorption panel absorbs undesirable sounds generated by or within the air handling unit by way of the perforated metal allowing sound waves to enter into, and be absorbed by, the sound-absorption panel.
However, the separate and distinct sound-absorption panel adds size and bulk to the panel assembly. Because the sound-absorption panel mounts onto the insulative panel, the air handling unit takes up additional space. Also, the process of mounting separate and distinct sound-absorption panels to the insulative panels is typically labor intensive and utilizes various separate and distinct fasteners, mounting structures, and the like.